In commercial aircraft, overhead stowage bins are provided for storing passenger belongings during flight. Overhead stowage bin designs usually require that typical carry-on luggage be oriented sideways with handles and wheels forward or aft. When passenger carry-on luggage fails to fit in these configurations, cabin attendants initiate time consuming gate check procedures to load the remaining carry-on items onto the aircraft.
Moreover, older aircraft tend to have smaller storage bins into which it is more difficult to fit modern carry-on bags. Heretofore it has been impractical to modify the storage bins because of the requirement that the ceiling panels should be fully accessible and removable during maintenance. The conventional belief, therefore, has been that the outer envelope of the storage bin should not or cannot be modified.
There exists a long-felt need for a solution that enhances the space of the storage bins of older aircraft in a cost effective manner while preserving the required access to ceiling panels during maintenance operations.